Harleen Quinzel (Arkhamverse)
Harley appears in Batman: Arkham Origins as Joker's psychologist. A recently escaped Harley made her way to Bane's holding room in order to sedate him. The reason for this was to keep him quiet when the "visitors" arrive. She went and sat in the security control room, watching the monitors and awaiting the Joker's arrival for incarceration as her signal before beginning his plan. While Batman was escorting the Joker through the Intensive Care unit of Arkham Asylum, Harley was already in the security control room. As the Joker broke free, she opened the adjacent security field allowing him to escape Batman and implement his takeover of Arkham. The Joker then proceeded to release all his followers from their cells to attack Batman. Harley then took Warden Quincy Sharp hostage, taking possession of his decorative cane as well as wearing his warden identification card, and contacted Batman via monitor. She claimed that the Joker was now in charge of the island and she was substituting for Sharp as warden. She also told Batman that Joker was having a homecoming party, with the Dark Knight himself as the guest of honor. Batman gave Harley one chance to surrender, which she refused before smashing her monitor with Sharp's cane, cutting off the feed. When Batman made his way to the elevator shaft, Harley appeared, stating that the Joker didn't need to see him just yet. She proceeded to blow up the elevator cord, causing the elevator to crash to the floor below and sending herself to the top, nearly killing a security guard named Henry Smith had Batman not saved him. Harley then regrouped with Frank Boles, who had taken Commissioner Gordon hostage. She and Boles proceeded to secure the front entrance of the Intensive Treatment Center and fight off the guards with an army of Blackgate prisoners. After Boles, who had outlived his usefulness, had been disposed of by the Joker, Harley took Gordon and carried on without him. Harley, with Gordon, made her way to the Batmobile first, ordering her goons to break into it. She then proceeded to the Medical Center and sat in the main entrance with Gordon tied to a bench by her, relaxing during her "me time". Batman eventually tracked Gordon to the entrance and found Harley humming to herself, but was unable to reach her due to a energy security gate blocking her. Spotting Batman as he walked in, she told him to scram. He asked where Gordon was, to which she replied "Wouldn't you like to know?". Gordon then shouted to Batman, and Harley told him to shut up and threw a glass mug at him. He called Harley a "crazy bitch", and Joker contacted her via monitor. He yelled at her, and she squealed in a startled tone. Joker asked why Batman was in the Medical Center, as it was "too early". Harley apologized and kissed Joker through the monitor, asking him not to be angry with her. He then said "You little minx! I could never stay mad at you!" and turned off the monitor. Harley then said that Batman needed to find another and bid him farewell, cartwheeling out of the room. She took Gordon to Bane's holding area, given orders by the Joker to kill Gordon if anyone spotted Batman nearby. Batman followed a trail of tobacco left by Gordon to the Medical wing, defeating Harley by crashing through the glass ceiling above her, and rescuing Gordon. Harley, however, evaded capture after Bane attacked Batman. Harley made her way back to Warden Sharp and followed Batman to Arkham Mansion. She came across Batman stunned on the floor after the large explosion in the Warden's office killed Dr. Young, making an empty remark of pity and expressing how Joker "hates a squealer". She then took the tape off of Sharp's mouth and smacked him around with his cane, accidentally breaking off the jewel tip of it after aggressively striking him on the head. She left a few goons to take Batman to 'the party', but he defeated them and used the Warden's DNA traces from his severed cane tip to follow Harley. She then made her way to the Penitentiary with the Warden, forcing him to read a variety of threatening statements written by Joker over Arkham's intercom system and torturing him when he hesitated and insulted her. After locating the Warden, Batman saw Harley on a nearby monitor, passing Poison Ivy's cell. Despite not being on the 'party list', Poison Ivy convinced Harley to let her free. As Ivy happily strode away and blew Harley a kiss, Harley sighed and said "She's a good kid." Batman followed Harley and surpassed a variety of her traps until there were few goons left standing. Harley even electrified the floor to the maximum power to stop his advance, killing a security guard as a demonstration. Batman eventually got past this obstacle and fought his way through the remaining Blackgate convicts and escaped mental patients and saved two guards in the guard room.The fifteen remaining goons attacked Batman in Extreme Incarceration after which, The Joker decided that Harley had failed him, removing Harley from the 'party list', much to her annoyance. Out of anger, Harley used her acrobatic skills to attack Batman but was defeated with ease. Batman took Harley's 'party list' and scanned her hand, acquiring her fingerprints. Batman locked up Harley in an adjacent cell, with Harley accidentally revealing the Joker's location and claiming he would rescue her. Batman left Harley crying in her cell. After walking into a nearby cell to collect one of the Riddler's hidden trophies, Batman was locked in. Harley then said "The stupid bat has fallen into my trap!", suggesting that she had Riddler place the trophy in there to trap him. Batman used his Explosive Gel to destroy the wall above the cell and walked out, prompting a shocked Harley to say "What? How did you get outta there!?". A year later, Harley is still aiding the Joker--and caring for him. With Joker's poor health, she's had to take a more active role in relaying orders and directing Joker's gang, as well as being his 'woman in the field' a lot of times. She doesn't have the respect of Joker's gang, and her position would be tenuous if he were to be removed from power somehow. During the events of Arkham City, she first runs into Batman in a church shortly after her thug squad had captured the members of the clinic there. She told Batman the usual--it was hopeless, the Joker would win, Batman should give up, and then left--with the hostages still in the building at gun point. She makes sporadic appearances thereafter--always on errands for the Joker. She helped subdue Batman at once point, and stole a cure for Joker's condition from Mister Freeze's safe--while Freeze and Batman were playing cat-and-mouse in the same room. She was then herself captured by Talia al'Ghul, and only got free after Batman and Joker's final confrontation.After completing the game, the player can enter the Joker's office, where a positive pregnancy test can be found. In the ending credits of the new game plus mode, Harley is heard singing a version of the lullaby "Hush, Little Baby", promising the child that "Mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world." If there are any Harley-Heads left after beating the game, players can hear Harley crying over the Joker's death Harley Quinn's Revenge Set several weeks after the events of Arkham City, Harley has taken control of the Joker's gang and broken out of holding to recapture the Steel Mill, taking several GCPD officers hostage in the process. Batman infiltrates the Mill, but is ambushed and shot by Quinn, falling unconscious. She seals him in an airtight tank suspended in the air by a large monument to the Joker in order to prolong his death. Two days later, Robin arrives to rescue Batman, making his way through the mill and defeating her and her thugs. Swiping the key card to lower the tank, Robin sets Batman free. Undeterred by this, Quinn announces over the intercom that several bombs have been hidden around the Steel Mill that will kill all of them unless Batman can disarm them in time. He does so, only to be challenged to a final confrontation by Harley. Arriving in the monument room, she activates the Wonder City robot guards (they had previously been scattered around the steel mill dressed in a clownish fashion) and orders them to attack Batman, shooting at him while they battle. Batman destroys all of the robots and goes after Harley, who reveals a final bomb was hidden inside the Joker monument. Activating it, she is saved at the last moment by Batman. Angrily shouting that he should have left her to die and reunite with Joker, Batman quiets her before asking Commissioner Gordon if he had seen Robin exit the building, to which he replies he didn't. As he stairs at the burning building, Harley pulls a knife to try and stab Batman in the neck, only being stopped at the last second by Robin's shuriken. It is presumed she is taken into custody once again following this. | Powers = | Abilities = *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Acrobatics': Harley Quinn uses her superior gymnastic skills. When preparing to fight Batman herself, she did several consecutive back flips and front flips. Batman: Arkham Asylum *'Surprising strength and stamina' *'Leader': After Joker's passing, his gang did not split up thanks to Quinn. Harley Quinn lead the entire gang herself, but they did not trust her as much as much as they did the Joker. Harley Quinn's Revenge | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Unintelligent' | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Baseball bat' *'Missile-firing pistol (HQR)' *'Knife' | Notes = * This version of the character is native to the Batman: Arkham Asylum videogame, and is voiced by Arleen Sorkin from the 1990s Batman: The Animated Series; however, in Batman: Arkham City Sorkin was replaced by Tara Strong as the voice for the character. * Her full name was revealed by her certificate. Instead of her New Earth Counterpart, her middlename is Frances and not Francis. | Trivia = * While the main story of Arkham City seems to confirm Harley is pregnant, several negative pregnancy tests are found in the same area during Harley Quinn's Revenge. A box is found inside a crib (next to a Jokerized Scarface) showing a warning that the tests may result in false positives. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Psychiatry Category:Arkham Asylum inmates